Inverse graphics systems generate a three-dimensional (3D) scene model from one or more images of an observed scene. The 3D scene model may include one or more 3D object models and one or more illumination sources in the observed scene, with a goal of faithfully reproducing object model geometry and scene illumination. Prior art inverse graphics systems typically perform object model generation and optimization using specialized code designed to discern model parameters for a specific class of object, such as a human face or hand. The specialized code is conventionally applicable only to a specific object class, thereby limiting both the adaptability and generality of prior art inverse graphics systems. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.